Do You Love Me or Not ?
by ImmortalPrincessx
Summary: Jazz loves England but her true love has return because of their promise. Does she cares for the nation of heart or a friend? OCxEnglandxOC


**Ok, this short fic is a huge spoiler of Pop-Up Ads Sucks of what is going on. Just to let ya know that the written story is finish but not typed yet. So read + enjoy!**

Do You Love Me or Not?

Outside sat Jazz under a naked tree in the crisp fall afternoon. Just one day after the restoration of the inhancer crystal and her lost love returns with a kiss. Showing up all suddenly without contacting her but one thing swim through her mind which was Authur Kirkland.

"Why does it had to come to this." Jazz groan in irritation."Brandon shows up unexpectantly rearranging everything. Plus Authur...well...Forget it." She stratched her furiously.

Thinking inside Authur came noticing Jazz alone underneath a tree talking to herself. "Jazz, love." Called Authur in a sad voice."Can we talk for a bit." The nation requested.

The goddess icy blue eyes narrow, avoiding his green orbs."Sure. We can talk for a while." She accepted jamming her hands into her zip-up hoodie pockets."So what do you want to conversate about Authur."

Unresponsive first but he spoke."How do you really feel about me Jazz?" Authur question directly.

Guilt wrinkles on her tan face hearing his rush forward blurt. Clentching her fist tightly as black hair covers her eye area. Jazz rather be with her brothers and sisters right now but instead a hard qusetion to answer."I-I really don't know Authur. Between you and Brandon, your both important to me except i cannot clearly explain it."

Authur frowns turning his gaze towards the garden unable to look at the girl. He knows there are more since Miki told him about Jazz's returnable lover.

"Yes you do Jazz! I just know you do! Miki told me you deeply loved that traitor boyfriend of yours, who turn his back and decided to come back to love you again! How can you be so damn stubborn to realize that!"

Jazz snaps her head in Authur's direction infuriated."Hey! I am not stubborn! For your imformation i don't recall you talking shit about who i can and cannot love! Your just a living robot of a character of a anime show that Alyssa mention of! Your not even human your just a old man wondering the earth for god how long! So shut the hell up and No! I don't love you at all!" She yelled bitterly.

The British man became tense of the goddess out burst and saw her eyes change to white then ice blue again. She was dangerous around if anger but calm down her temper.

"That's all i need to hear. Your honest reply if you love me or not." Authur said relaxed.

Regaining posture and aditude Jazz observes the diamond engagement ring on her right index finger."My heart still belongs to Brandon. Even if he left me years ago but remenber the promise we made. I was meant to be engaged due to my family and Hiltons contract of protective regulations. Currently im being protected because i agree on the terms marrying Brandon soon." She held up her right hand up admiring the small piece of jewelry place delicately on her finger glistening.

Sighing heavily of lyining her true feelings away from Authur. The young goddess only wanted friends and happen to have four units which consider as one. Too bad for them to leave today staying at Alyssa's and Allen's cousins home. Hoping for them to have a better life with someone else besides being involve in family relationships and possible danger.

"Sorry, Authur." Apologetically Jazz said after yelling at the nation."Anyway, I have to get back to Brandon. He and I are expected to sign agreement papers today."

Disappointment fills Authur's face."I guess this means goodbye. Once you return me, Spain, China, Germany and the Italy brothers will be gone."

"True. But we still can be friends right." She unsurely say kicking the dead leaves on the ground.

The man smiled in forgiveness."Yeah. We can be always be friends Jazz."

Both Jazz and Authur gave each other farewell hugs, last hus forever. Releasing embrace the black hair goddess wave goodbye walking to Brandon who waited by his white limo.

"Ready to go Jazzy." Brandon asked his beloved.

"Yes." Responded the happy girl as they both got inside the white trasportation.

What both unit and goddess could say was, "Do we really love one another as friends or not?"


End file.
